


Fluff

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Carnival, Cotton Candy, F/M, Fluff, Joanlock - Freeform, No Plot, OOC drivel, dont say i didn’t warn you, tunnel of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Started as a drabble, but it grew like swirls of candy floss. OOC, written for my entertainment. No redeeming social or canonical value whatsoever.





	Fluff

“That one,” she pointed with her cotton candy at an overstuffed blue elephant. “I want that one.” Joan adjusted the spaghetti strap on her top and coyly smiled at him.

Sherlock nodded. ”Alright. Consider it yours.” He picked up the rifle. “Three bulls-eye hits at slow moving targets are well within the range of my abilities.” Shirt open at the collar and sleeves rolled up, he smiled at Joan. “He’s as good as yours.”

The carnie working the booth rolled his eyes and smirked at the Brit’s confidence. How that nerd landed that babe was beyond explanation. Smoothing back his stringy hair, he tried catching her eye but she only had eyes for the weird geek. 

Five shots, two hits, a disappointed breath and two more dollars were set down. Sherlock tried again. Five shots, one hit, a muttered expletive. He examined the weapon, determined to find fault with it. 

“Here, hold this.” Joan handed him the pink cloud of fluff and took the rifle from him.

She aimed and shot while Sherlock watched and plucked a swirl of sugar and navigated it towards his mouth. 

One, two, three and she victoriously put down her weapon.

Sherlock took a step towards her, “Good job!”

“Which one do you want, sweetie?” The booth operator smiled his best come hither smile at Joan and pointed a la Vanna White to all her possible choices. “Any one you want there, darlin’, just say the word and it’s yours.”

Joan cringed a little at the endearments the guy tossed at her and turned to Sherlock. “Which one do you want?”

Licking the sticky from his fingers, Sherlock scanned the rows of oversized stuffed toys, “Hmm, I’ll take the unicorn please.”

The carnie eyed him with even less regard than before, pulled the toy from the shelf and rather brusquely set it down on the counter before before him. Joan took back her cotton candy, Sherlock tucked his prize under his arm and they strolled away.

Couples, families, troops of teens, meandered around them, enjoying the cool of the evening and the carnival’s entertainments. They did their best to blend. 

Joan leaned in and asked, “Did you get what you needed?”

“Yes. He is most definitely not our man. Although, if you play your cards right, he could be your man.” 

She bumped her shoulder against his. “Ha, ha... very funny. Where to now then?”

“Tunnel of Love.” He side-eyed her, waiting for her to protest. 

“And this is for your case? The case you’ve barely shared details of with me?” She squinted an eye and teasingly questioned him.

“You don’t have to come with. I can take Cornelius here with me.” Sherlock patted the animal’s side. 

She swallowed a smile at their new partner’s name, “Well, if you prefer to ride through the Tunnel of Love in the company of a stuffed animal rather than mine... “ She pinched off a large chunk of her cotton candy and waved it for emphasis, “I certainly won’t interfere.”

He moved closer and met her eyes. “Come Watson, you know I favor you.... I have always favored you.” He spoke with such unexpected sincerity, it stopped her teasing. They’d spent the last few hours strolling hand in hand, pretending to be a couple. Something shifted; the look they shared fully confirmed to them that they were no longer pretending. 

Joan tentatively moved the cloud of pink sweetness in her hand towards his lips. With eyes trained solely on her, he opened wide and took the whole of it into his mouth. She felt the brush of his tongue on the tips of her fingers; she didn’t pull away. They lingered for a second until she found her voice, “So ... the Tunnel?”

With a slow thin lipped smile, he nodded, hefted Cornelius on to his hip and led her towards the ride and the next potential suspect.


End file.
